Tormenta de Verano
by Elsa Scarlet
Summary: Reto: Verano ItaDei. Irse de vacaciones con la familia Uchiha y Namikaze al completo parecía bastante divertido. Sin embargo, Itachi pronto se dio cuenta de que Deidara llegaba a ser tremendamente cansino e hiperactivo incluso en la cama...


**¡Hola de nuevo! Sé que hoy no es mi día para subir el segundo fic que me pedí. Sin embargo, me da mucha pena ver que aún hay días libres del reto. Por eso, le pregunté a Itara si podía hacer otro aporte, y me dijo que sí (muchas gracias n.n). Así que aquí os traigo un fic extra para completar este entretenido reto.**

**_Naruto_ y sus personajes son rpopiedad d eMasashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

**Tormenta de Verano**

Estaba agotado. Ese año sus padres habían pensado que sería divertido ir una semana de vacaciones con los que eran sus vecinos y mejores amigos, los Namikaze. Al igual que ellos, los Namizake eran un matrimonio joven que vivía feliz con sus dos hijos. A decir verdad, los dos eran muy simpáticos. A Itachi le gustaban porque Minato, el marido, era muy divertido y animado. Siempre que le veía se paraba a hablar con él con una sonrisa perenne en los labios. Y, cuando se iba, le regalaba alguna gominola mientras, con un gesto de fingida preocupación, le decía que no se lo dijese a su padre, el señor Fugaku Uchiha, un reputado dentista defensor a ultranza de prohibir que los niños comiesen dulces. Itachi siempre le prometía mantener sus trapicheos en silencio. Ese era su secreto.

Por su parte, Kushina, la mujer de Minato, era muy guapa, con unos cabellos tan rojizos que parecía que ardían, sobre todo cuando les daba el sol. Aunque debía reconocer que cuando se enfadaba tenía incluso más genio que su propio padre. Itachi siempre había creído que los dos eran perfectos el uno para el otro, al igual que lo eran sus padres. Incluso su hijo pequeño, Naruto, que tenía dos años de edad –al igual que el hermano pequeño del propio Itachi, Sasuke- tenía su encanto. Siendo tan pequeño no es que hiciese mucho, pero siempre estaba sonriendo, al igual que su padre, y las diminutas marcas con forma de bigotes que tenía en cada mejilla le daban una aire aún más peculiar.

No, todos ellos eran tranquilos y amables, personas con las que poder estar de manera sosegada de vacaciones. Sin embargo, el auténtico problema era el hijo mayor del matrimonio: Deidara, un niño de cinco años con un serio problema de hiperactividad. Desde muy pronto el primogénito de los Namikaze había impuesto sus propias normas. Sus cabellos, largos como los de su madre y rubios como los de su padre, enmarcaban su redondo rostro al tiempo que una parte de ellos iban siempre recogidos en lo alto de su cabeza, en una curiosa coleta. Sus ojos, de un azul más claro que el de Minato, siempre ojeaban todo, curiosos, en busca de cosas nuevas para analizar. A pesar de comer mucho, la manera de ser del chico -inquieta y nerviosa- le hacían mantenerse delgado y tremendamente fibroso para lo enano que era.

Todos habían creído que siendo casi de la misma edad –Itachi le sacaba dos añitos- los dos niños iban a disfrutar de las merecidas vacaciones de verano. Sin embargo, muy a pesar del primogénito de los Uchiha, todos los adultos se habían equivocado. Deidara era como un torbellino incesante. Era incapaz de estarse quieto más de cinco minutos –ni siquiera mientras estaba sentado a la mesa para comer era capaz de mantener sus brazos y piernas tranquilas-. Y en los tres días que habían pasado desde que llegaron a la pequeña casa que habían alquilado en la montaña –tanto la familia Uchiha como la Namikaze habían estado de acuerdo en que, para huir de las altas temperaturas veraniegas, lo mejor era irse a un lugar elevado que les ofreciese la posibilidad de ver cosas preciosas e increíbles con sus pequeños- el rubio le había llamado tantas veces por su nombre que el moreno había creído seriamente que se lo gastaría.

Sin embargo, gracias a Kami-sama, la noche había llegado. Esa tarde habían aparecido en el cielo unas cuantas nubes oscuras, presagio de que habría tormenta. Por ello, los dos matrimonios creyeron conveniente recoger pronto para volver a la cabaña antes de que el temporal les encontrase en campo descubierto. Tras una agradable cena al lado de la chimenea, el pequeño de los Uchiha se había disculpado para irse a la cama, alegando un terrible dolor de cabeza. Y Kushina había utilizado la ocasión para mandar a su hijo también a dormir. Una decisión que no gustó a Deidara, quien lo hizo saber a todos los presentes con una sarta de berridos y gritos que se extendieron hasta el piso superior, donde su madre había conseguido –no sin bastante esfuerzo- ponerle el pijama y meterle en la cama.

Así pues, todo estaba silencioso. Ni siquiera se escuchaba el sonido de los animales salvajes, los cuales, de seguro, se habían cobijado antes de que la tormenta también les encontrase a la intemperie. Una fría bocanada de aire se coló por la rendija que dejaba sin tapar la ventana mientras un estruendoso trueno resonaba en la habitación. Era un ambiente inmejorable. El hijo de los Uchiha escuchó de fondo la risa de los mayores, abajo, en el salón de la cabaña. Estaba a punto de dormirse cuando escuchó la puerta de su habitación abrirse.

Una pequeña figura de aspecto menudo se encontraba de pie, a la entrada de la sala. Con aire soñoliento el moreno se incorporó en el colchón, intentando averiguar quién era.

- ¿Deidara? –preguntó confuso y medio dormido.

- Itachi –contestó el niño con su dulce voz infantil.

El mayor sintió su momento de gloria irse por la borda. Ahí estaba su pequeña y rubia pesadilla hiperactiva. Seguramente se le habría ocurrido alguna descabellada travesura con la que molestar a los mayores y, de paso, alargar el tiempo hasta que de verdad tuviese ganas de irse a dormir. Y debía de haber pensado que él estaría dispuesto a ayudarle.

- Itachi –repitió con voz asustada el rubio.

- Estoy aquí, Deidara –contestó. Su tono de voz le había indicado que se había confundido en sus pesquisas.

- ¿Puedo dormir contigo? –preguntó.

El Uchiha frunció el ceño.

- Deidara, tienes tu cama en la habitación de al lado.

- No me gusta dormir solo -mintió.

- Has estado durmiendo solo dos noches, así que no me engañas.

Un nuevo trueno retumbó en las paredes de la habitación. El pequeño tembló, aún parado en la puerta de la habitación.

- Por favor, Itachi, uhn! –casi chilló con su aguda voz.

El mayor lo comprendió al instante. Le daban miedo las tormentas.

- Anda, ven aquí –dijo mientras levantaba la colcha y se hacía a un lado del colchón para hacerle hueco.

El niño salió disparado hacia la cama. Intentó subir, pero era demasiado grande para él. Desde arriba, Itachi le agarró de los brazos y tiró de él, ayudándole a llegar a su altura. Rápidamente Deidara se cobijó bajo las mantas al lado del moreno. Agarró su brazo con fuerza, incluso haciéndole daño.

- Deidara –se quejó- No me aprietes tanto o me dejarás sin brazo.

- Perdona- se disculpó con la voz ronca.

En pocos minutos el rubio se había quedado dormido, olvidándose completamente de la tormenta que había comenzado a descargar agua sobre la casita donde se encontraban. El sueño estaba venciendo a Itachi cuando un repentino dolor en su tibia le hizo abrir los ojos de golpe. Lo que le faltaba. Al parecer Deidara era igual de inquieto dormido que despierto. Sin avisarle, volvió a propinarle otra patada que provocó Itachi se quejase levemente. Adiós a su ilusión de descansar y dormir de un tirón toda la noche.

**IxD**

- ¿Qué tal habéis dormido? –preguntó Mikoto a la mañana siguiente mientras le ponía el desayuno a los dos niños.

- ¡Muy bien, uhn! –gritó con los ojos brillantes un despierto Deidara.

Itachi guardó silencio. Le dolía todo su cuerpo, sobre todo las piernas, y tenía algún que otro moratón que atestiguaba la noche que le había hecho pasar ese enano hiperactivo que Minato y Kushina tenían por hijo. Se llevó a la boca con desgana la cuchara llena de cereales. Lo único que le apetecía era volver a la cama e intentar dormir de verdad.

- ¡Hola chicos! –saludó Minato, quien entraba por la puerta cargando varios troncos de leña en los brazos, seguido de Fugaku, quien iba igualmente cargado- ¿Qué tal habéis dormido? ¿Os enterasteis de la tormenta?

- ¡Qué va! –exclamó Deidara con energía- ¡He dormido como un _tonco_!

El pequeño de los Uchiha puso los ojos en blanco. Claro que había dormido como un "tronco", pensó –el rubio ni siquiera era capaz de pronunciar bien la palabra-. Nada más meterse en la cama se había quedado profundamente dormido. Y si algo había perturbado sus sueños, se había encargado de ahuyentarlo a base de patadas que, lamentablemente, había recibido el moreno en su cuerpo.

- ¡Me alegro! –rió Minato mientras revolvía con cariño los cabellos de su hijo. Deidara también rió, feliz- Sobre todo porque han anunciado en el telediario de la mañana que esta noche habrá otra tormenta –dijo como si nada- Me quedo más tranquilo sabiendo que no tendrás miedo.

Automáticamente a Deidara se le congeló la sonrisa en el rostro. Miró con premura a Itachi, quien también le miraba con cara de susto. Sin embargo, al parecer esa noche les volvería a tocar compartir la cama del moreno.

* * *

**¿Qué tal? Jajaja, si es que los chibis me pueden, y más si son tan tiernos como Deidara (qué cosita más bonita que es) e Itachi (angelico, si es que al pobre le toca todo xD). Pues nada, nos seguidmos leyendo en el reto.**

**¡Saludos!**


End file.
